


unaccustomed amelioration

by rosesforMina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, jihyo is the makeshift gauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesforMina/pseuds/rosesforMina
Summary: Jihyo remembers how her mother does it to her and Jeongyeon didn't expect that napping on someone's lap could be this therapeutic
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	unaccustomed amelioration

**Author's Note:**

> Do keep in mind that this is just a fic. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

The exchanging of gratitude and a small chuckle that was surely from one yellow haired ball of proton kept on getting quieter and quiter as Jeongyeon makes her way to the restroom right after their fanmeet was done, away from those preying eyes and never ending flashes of light

.

.

.

.

.

.

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

Went the water that flowed down Jeongyeon's jawline and onto the sink after she washed her face. She noticed that there was another pair of eyes inside the room, they looked tired, wanted to escape, she pitied them.

_She realised it was her own_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

she feels _sick_

[• • •]

"You want me to what?" Jeongyeon asked quizzical, right when she flopped onto her bed after a tiring schedule, all washed up and ready to hit the hay. She looked at Jihyo who had her left arm outstretched to her side and pointed with a finger towards the carpeted floor

Jihyo glared "Shut your trap and get over here" she didn't explain her impetuous actions which made Jeongyeon a bit frustrated, not understanding what this was all about. 

"But why?" If there's one thing Jihyo couldn't easily get her finger wrapped around, it was Jeongyeon's obedience. She always needed to push a little more.

"Because you'll get a 'Happy Birthday' card instead of a new lego set as a present from me tomorrow" Jihyo proclaimed with a bite in her tone.

"Fine" Jeongyeon gave in. And with a roll of her eyes and a deep breath, she takes a moment and musters up the ounce of strength she has left that's residing inside her body from that bite of that food bar offered by Sana(god bless that child) on their way home, to get her out of the comforts of her bed and to deal with whatever Jihyo has in store for her. She settles on the spot with a thud as Jihyo instructed "Happy?"

Jihyo lets out a satisfied hum and sits parallel to where the older woman was. 

"Hey, what's this about any-" Jeongyeon didnt get to finish her question, she felt a force inserted at the other side of her face and before she knew it, her head was laying on top of what seems to be a soft, fluffy cloud.

"You're letting me rest on your lap?" 

"Dummy, don't say it aloud. It's embarassing as it is" Jihyo's tone was gawky, flustered. So much different from the authoritive, confident leader she is infront from the camera.

_She cant believe she's doing this._

They were never the skinship type of couple, though they do enjoy hugging and teasing kisses if they were going to be honest, doing unnoticeable, small gestures was their way of showing affection; giving energy drinks, lending of hoodies, holding each other's mics while the other is showing off her talents(funny faces) to their fans, those kind of stuff. 

But Jeongyeon let this slip for now, she was lacking the drive, too depleted to bicker with Jihyo

She soon then acknowledges the lacking of someone inside the room "Where's Momo by the way, she should be here by now" 

"Probably getting ready for your party" Jihyo announced "and no looking up here" she poked Jeongyeon's cheek and putted enough force to make Jeongyeon face the door

"now close your eyes" Jihyo added, gently covering Jeongyeon's eyes with her hand.

"You do know that you just spoiled the surprise"

"Yeah, I could care less" Jihyo said with a shrug

Jeongyeon is still confused, lost. All she sees is a blanket of darkness covering her eyes. With her attempt of knowing what this was all about earlier, she was quickly cut off and it was put aside, she thinks Jihyo wouldn't give it to her straight. Therefore, she finds other things to question. "Say, don't we have work tomorrow?"

Jihyo smiled, smugly and although Jeongyeon couldnt see it, she could tell by her tone "By the decree of my position as leader, i pulled some strings and voíla! i cleared our schedule so we can do whatever you want all day long" she answered, feeling proud of herself. She let out a sigh of relief, reminiscing through all the troubles she went through. It wasnt easy talking to the managers but with her puppy eyes and a cutesy, pleading voice, she managed.

_All for Jeongyeon._

They became quiet for a moment, the sound of the A.C encompassing the room, it's as if time stayed still. Jeongyeon snuggled in a bit more and made herself comfortable, she enjoyed the puffiness of Jihyo's thighs, it resonated a warmth that her cushions could never give, maybe she enjoyed it even more than her actual pillow. 

"Enjoying yourself, I see. This won't be a regular thing by the way" Jihyo's words resonated inside Jeongyeon's ears, disputing the peace she almost fully grasped but she welcomed it anyways. Jihyo has been shaking her world as far as she remembers.

"I shall not agree nor disagree" 

"You seemed exhausted" the younger woman's voice changed into something Jeongyeon first heard that night, it was soothing and calming.

It caughts her off her guard "I'm perfectly fine" Jeongyeon said, trying her best not to sound shaky but Jihyo was already taking note of her unstable tone

"You can't fool me. It's plain to see that you're overwhelmed"

_Oh_. Is that why Jihyo holds my hand for a bit longer than usual lately? Chaeyoung laughing at my jokes louder than she used to? And Momo offering me a piggyback?

_Was I that obvious?_

"Jeez, Onces even thought that you'd be perfect for an actress. You suck at acting" and there goes Jihyo's usual teasing tone again

"Well, I never imagined myself going into that career. Thank you very much"

They became quiet the second time that night. Jeongyeon feels their cottony fabricated carpet enveloping her body, swallowing her anxieties and worries, as if she was in a field of grass but it felt a lot more comforting and soft.

At the back of her head, she sent a little prayer for this moment to last.

Jihyo starts caressing over the surface of Jeongyeon's hair, she fiddles a bit with her bang's and takes a mental note to trim it as they were growing near Jeongyeon's eyes.

Jihyo remembers it, how her mother did it for her, after a long, tiring day of training, she'd ask to Jihyo to come over to her side, lay her head on top of her lap, she'd ask about her day and Jihyo would gush about how hard it was, how heavy it was, how scary it was; it might sound so simple but it works because by tomorrow, Jihyo is up and hype, ready to face another day. She owes it all to her mother, Jihyo thinks, how she was able to get by 10 crucial years of training.

It may not be relatively the same because she was just a trainee back then, now, they were idols. They were put on a pedestal for the world to see, one mistake and it seems like they were comitting a serious crime.

"Say, I cant imagine this will make things any easier, but this is all i can do." Jihyo says with softness in her voice, as if she's aware Jeongyeon's not being honest to herself but she wont stop here, she takes a deep breath of patience and chooses her words carefully, determined to make this plan of hers work "Though you won't tell me what's really going on, will you?" 

"Jihyo..."

"Are you tired?"

"...no"

_lies_

"Are you troubled?"

"...no"

_lies_

To others, this might have come out as an interrogation but Jeongyeon doesn't feel like that at all, no, it's far from that. In fact, it's the opposite, instead of feeling that cold, sticky sweat up your spine, Jeongyeon finds tranquility at tips of Jihyo's fingers gracing over the surface of her head.

It amazes Jeongyeon, really, how emphatetic Jihyo could be. Because maybe somewhere inside her, wanted this.

or simply that's Jihyo being Jihyo, she knows Jeongyeon too well and knows the reason behind her every move. Jihyo who would annoy her to the core and wouldnt say an apology because she knows that Jeongyeon's already planning her revenge inside her head, Jihyo who would make sure everything was in place and reminds the members to pick after theirselves so she wouldnt get mad and send pictures of their mess to the group chat, Jihyo who keeps her entertained so she wont get bored, who has looked after Jeongyeon for the longest time and shared secrets that no one else had heard, who has nothing but shown so much love and care towards Jeongyeon.

That should be enough of an explaination as to why and what the younger woman is doing this.

Jihyo suddenly moves, bends her back forward as much as she can until it reaches a sensible distance between her lips and the older woman's ear. She whispers, voice low and laced with sincerity, the words Jeongyeon has been secretly craving to hear

_"It's been rough, hasnt it?"_

It sends flashes of moments inside Jeongyeon, of every time they shed a tear, of every time they collapsed after a dance practice, of every time their stomachs growled in hunger but can't be satisfied because they weren't allowed to, of the mallicious coments they received. There was an inexplicable itch in her throat and everything becomes blank "...it _was_ rough."

Jihyo straightens her posture, she keeps on listening, looking at the back of Jeongyeon's head, her hands were still there, never leaving the short strands of the woman in front of her and most importantly, she felt that her loose lightweight trousers were getting damp

"It was _sickening_. It hurts so much I thought I'd hurl"

Jihyo hummed

"I was so _desperate_... so desperate to make everything all right, so desperate to see those happy faces. I can't lie, I've never wanted anything so much!"

"I know"

"Because I loved them, i loved you guys. You're all very important to me. I used to have nothing but now I have you. this job. this family. I was so _hopeless_ to keep it 'til the end"

Jihyo hummed again

"I was scared. I was so _scared_ that everything would dissapear before my eyes. I saw what horrible things they say, the look of dissapointment written on their faces and I... "

Jeongyeon let out a breath she didn't know she was keeping

"I thought about losing all of you! And I _hated_ myself so much for feeling that way!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**the next night**

The party was over, their closest friends and a few managers went home, the nine of them were left with icing smudged on their faces, Dahyun and Momo got the worst of if so they went to shower first.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo were assigned to clean the kitchen whilst the rest were tidying up the living room. Jeongyeon takes away her vision from her hands that were drying the plates, lets her natural instinct kick in to finish the work, she looks at the woman beside her, Jihyo's brows were furrowed and her lips pouted, she was trying to get rid of the rice stuck fervently on a spoon. Jeongyeon thought about saying something but she couldn't find the right words, maybe compliment about how Jihyo was looking so adorable right now, or maybe say a few words of gratitude for arranging a succesful party for her and being such a great girlfriend, or not say anything at all and leave a peck on Jihyo's temple, or..

"You got fat"

Jeongyeon received a slap.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna give y'all more free content but my phone is making it so hard to :') 
> 
> a coment or kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
